


ПОТТЕР: ОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Пирожки [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, малые стихотворные формы, пирожки, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Грустная жизнь героя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Пирожки [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	ПОТТЕР: ОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

запретный плод в лесу запретном  
вкушают поттер и малфой  
вотще помона ищет цапень  
в своей теплице номер три

ну чё там эта ваша школа  
волнуется петунья дурсль  
театр одного малфоя  
ответил гарри и вздохнул

малфой домашка петтинг дрочка  
домашка задница малфой  
от чтенья подростковых мыслей  
наш лорд бухает третий день

фелицис зелье не простое  
ты можешь вызнать про крестраж  
а можешь трахнуть слизеринца  
тут гарри как уж повезет

какой позор кричит вальпурга  
стыд вырожденье срамота  
два чистокровных лоботряса  
не могут отпрыска зачать

малфой женат на рыжей ведьме  
но не скорбит о том ничуть  
ведь поттеру назло не жалко  
отдать свободу жизнь и честь

малфой а помнишь волдеморта  
нагайну амбридж беллатрикс  
эх золотое было время  
стоп поттеру не наливать

чернеет надпись на надгробье  
покойся с миром наш герой  
увы покой ему лишь снится  
под утро в мэноре теперь

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
